newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Major Role Lens
Major Role Lenses strongly define your character. ;Ambassador You are a skilled diplomat. You don't participate directly in the Mass Combat minigame, but you are very helpful in negotiating alliances that bring in more troops and better equipment. If you take this major role, you can't take the Herald . Your skill levels may increase depending on what Influence skill you picked and your background skills. :Smooth Operator 3 30 :Acting at IQ+3 2 :Carousing at HT+3 1 :Detect Lies at Per+3 4 :Diplomacy at IQ+3 4 :Fast-Talk at IQ+3 2 :Intimidation at IQ+3 2 :Leadership at IQ+2 1 :Public Speaking at IQ+3 2 :Sex Appeal at HT+3 2 ;Champion You are a powerful melee fighter. Take this role if you don't want to make strategy decisions in the Mass Combat minigame but you want to defeat your foes in melee combat. You should pick the first or second weapon skills package. :ST +2 10 :HP +1 2 :Combat Reflexes 15 :High Pain Threshold 10 :Combat Perk of your choice 1 : +3 to your melee weapon skill 12 ;General You are a master strategist and leader of men. Take this role if you want to make strategy decisions in the Mass Combat minigame. If you take this major role, you can't take the War Captain . :Born War-Leader Talent 4 20 :Charisma +1 5 :2 different Gifted Commander abilities 10 :Intelligence Analysis at IQ +3 2 :Leadership at IQ+4 2 :Strategy +5 8 :Soldier +3 1 :Tactics +3 2 ;Scout You are a skilled archer and scout. You don't make strategic decisions in the Mass Combat minigame, but you often lead reconnaissance missions that influence the Mass Combat minigame. You should take the third weapon skills package and choose Bow for your ranged weapon. :ST +2 10 :Acute Vision +2 4 :Heroic Archer 20 :Fast-Draw Training perk 1 :Strongbow perk 1 : +2 to your Bow skill 8 :Cartography at IQ 2 :Observation at Per +1 4 ;Spellcaster (Arcane) You are an instinctive but untrained wizard. You don't make strategy decisions in the Mass Combat minigame, but your abilities will someday influence battles all on their own. For now, you are limited to parlor tricks and minor magical effects, but still suffer from a noticeable drawback from your magic. :IQ +1 15 :Sorcery 2 (3 colleges only -20%) 24 :Sorcery Talent 1 5 :14 points in known spells 14 :1 of Bad Smell, Disturbing Voice, Dread (Occasional Object), Fragile (Flammable), Frightens Animals, Lifebane, or Restricted Diet (Raw Meat Only) -10 :Meditation at Will-2 1 :Occultism at IQ-1 1 ;Spellcaster (Divine) You are favored by some higher power, but have no real knowledge of theology or the appropriate rituals to invoke your deity's favor. You don't make strategy decisions in the Mass Combat minigame, but your abilities will someday influence battles all on their own. For now, your prayers rarely have an noticeable effect but you live by a strict code. :IQ +1 15 :Divine Favor 6 25 :Closer to Heaven Talent 1 5 :13 points in 13 :1 of Disciplines of Faith (Mysticism), Sense of Duty (Liberated people), or Vow (Cannot personally kill) or (Only speak during regular meals) or (other penalizing vow appropriate for your believed tenets of faith) -10 :Meditation at Will-1 1 :Occultism at IQ-1 1 ;Spellcaster (Mixed) You are an instinctive syncretic spellcaster, merging arcane and divine magic. Your lack of dedication to either path makes you flexible in your spellcasting, but you lake the improvisational abilities granted by a more focused approach. You don't make strategy decisions in the Mass Combat minigame, but your abilities will someday influence battles all on their own. For now, your powers are limited to subtle miracles and parlor tricks. :IQ +1 15 :35 points in , , or other magic powers with no more than 25 points in any one power 35 :1 of Disciplines of Faith (Mysticism), Sense of Duty (Liberated people), or Vow (Cannot personally kill) or (Only speak during regular meals) or (other penalizing vow appropriate for your believed tenets of faith) -10. If you have no Divine powers, take 1 of Bad Smell, Disturbing Voice, Dread (Occasional Object), Fragile (Flammable), Frightens Animals, Lifebane, or Restricted Diet (Raw Meat Only) -10 instead. :Meditation at Will-1 1 :Occultism at IQ-1 1 :Religious Ritual at IQ-2 1 :Theology at IQ-2 1 :Thaumatology at IQ-3 1 ;Spymaster You are a clever observer of people and a master at sifting through reports to provide useful military information. You don't make strategy decisions in the Mass Combat minigame but can influence the results of the Reconnaissance contest. If you take this major role, you can't take the Reconnaissance Leader . :Skilled Observer Talent 4 20 :Acting at IQ+1 4 :Body Language at Per+3 2 :Detect Lies at Per+4 4 :Intelligence Analysis at IQ+5 8 :Interrogation at IQ+4 2 :Observation at Per+3 1 :Psychology (Applied) at IQ+4 4 :Search at Per+3 1 :Increase Stealth to DX+2 4